Toute vérité sera dévoilée
by Kaylens
Summary: Hermione découvre une prophétie qui va changer la donne. Et si ce que l'on croyait savoir n'était en fait que la couverture d'une verité profonde et dangereuse? Et si ceux que l'on croyait haïr étaient nos plus proches alliés?  DM/HG
1. La prophétie

Je me suis lancée pour une longue histoire qui se base sur un Dramione, j'espère que ça vous plaira ! Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 1 :<span> La prophétie**

« Ouf ! Enfin des vacances bien méritées ! », pensa une jeune fille, allongée dans sa chambre. En effet, elle venait de terminer sa sixième année dans la célèbre école de sorcellerie de Grande-Bretagne, Poudlard, et cela avait été une rude année. Les préparations et les entraînements afin de prévenir la guerre contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne lui avaient laissé aucun répit, à elle ainsi qu'à ses amis, Harry, Ron et Ginny, et ses autres camarades membres de l'AD. Hermione, car c'est bien à elle que l'on avait affaire, avait passé toutes ses soirées enfermée dans la bibliothèque, à chercher des indices qui auraient pu les aider dans leur quête interminable aux horcruxes, et elle avait eu la surprise de tomber sur une prophétie, qui les avaient tous laissé perplexes et avaient marqué le visage du professeur Dumbledore d'un sourire mystérieux, un air de « Je suis au courant de tout ». Cette prophétie était la suivante :

_Quand le monde sombrera dans le cahot_

_Quand le désespoir gagnera_

_Alors apparaitra_

_Le digne représentant du blaireau_

_Ainsi que le lion, l'aigle et le serpent_

_Ils seront liés par le but_

_De protéger sans peur l'élu_

_Qui sera la clé pour détruire_

_Celui qui a fait régner_

_La peur et la terreur_

Même si le sens de cette prédiction était évident, ils restaient néanmoins intrigués par ces « dignes représentants » du blaireau, du lion, de l'aigle et du serpent, qui n'étaient autre que les maisons de Poudlard. Ils avaient tous, d'un accord silencieux, déduit que l'élu était Harry. Il ne restait plus qu'à déterminer quels étaient les éléments restants, mais Hermione avait encore tout l'été devant elle afin de ruminer sur cette question qui était bel et bien existentielle.

Pour l'instant, elle décida d'aller voir ses parents, qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis les vacances de Noël pendant un cours laps de temps. Elle s'éloignait de plus en plus d'eux, et cela l'attristait, mais c'était pour la bonne cause, se dit-elle. Elle descendit les escaliers de la modeste maison des Granger qui était très chaleureuse et accueillante. Elle trouva sa mère, occupée près à préparer le petit déjeuner près des fourneaux, et son père attablé, lisant le journal, une tasse de café en main. Ils ne la remarquèrent pas sur le moment, et elle dit alors :

- Ça sent bon ! Tes plats me rappellent ceux de Madame Weasley.

- Bonjour ma chérie ! Assieds-toi et sers-toi pendant que je finis le plat pour ton père, dit Madame Granger, d'un air distrait.

- Alors, comment s'est passé ton année ? Demanda Monsieur Granger.

Elle leur raconta alors tout ce qu'il s'était passé loin d'eux, à Poudlard, et elle leur fit part de sa découverte ainsi que de ses questionnements et ses doutes. Mais elle remarqua que ses parents étaient anormalement distraits et préoccupés, eux qui étaient d'habitude tellement passionnés par ses récits ! Elle sut alors qu'ils lui cachaient quelque chose et se promit de découvrir ce que c'était. Mais pour l'instant, elle profita du moment présent et de ses petites habitudes et rituels qu'elle avait autrefois avant ses parents, qui lui paraissaient tellement stupide et anodins et qui, maintenant, lui manquaient.

* * *

><p>Je ne vais pas vous harceler pour des review, mais je ne peux pas dire que je n'en espère pas ! ;) Je m'excuse pour la longueur de ce chapitre, mais je vous rassure, les sept prochains chapitres (déjà écrits) sont beaucoup plus longs, et aussi pour l'entrée en matière assez brusque, genre "La prophétie" dès le premier chapitre, je manque assurément de tact ;) Le chapitre 2, qui, juste pour vous mettre l'eau à la bouche, s'intitule<strong> "Mensonges" <strong>arrivera surement dans quelques heures, voire ce soir. Des bises!

xoxo


	2. Mensonges

Voilà la suite, bonne lecture ! Et merci pour les review, c'est vraiment encourageant.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2:<strong>**Mensonges**

Les jours passèrent, et une certaine routine s'installa dans la maison des Granger, qui n'était perturbé que par les sursauts inquiets de Madame Granger à chaque sonnerie ou bruit suspect, et les longs moments assis dans le jardin de Monsieur Granger. Comme s'ils attendaient quelque chose. Hermione restait sceptique et ne savait comment réagir, et en avait quelque peu marre. Et ce soir-là, ce fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase.

Ils étaient tous les trois assis à table, mangeant en silence un succulent dîner, quand tout à coup, on entendit le hululement d'un hibou et un bruit de coups répétitifs donnés contre le carreau des fenêtres. Madame Granger fut secoué de tremblements qu'elle en lâcha le bol qu'elle tenait il y a quelques secondes entre ses mains. Hermione partit ouvrir au hibou qui lui ramenait une lettre provenant de Ron et Harry qui étaient ensemble, au Terrier, puis revint et se plaça devant sa mère, fulminant de rage et surtout frustrée d'être dans l'ignorance. Elle s'écria alors, à bout de patience :

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore dans cette maison ? Au moindre bruit, tu sursautes ou jette un regard paniqué à papa, dit-elle, un doigt accusateur pointé vers sa mère, et toi, dit-elle en se retournant vers son père, tu passes quasiment tout ton temps dehors, dans le jardin, à attendre et guetter la venue de quelqu'un, qui apparemment, te fausse compagnie à chaque fois ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez à la fin !

Ils ne surent que répondre, et se concertèrent silencieusement. Le moment était venu de tout avouer, ils ne pouvaient plus continuer comme ça. De plus, connaissant leur fille, elle ne les laisserait pas s'en sortir aussi facilement. Monsieur Granger prit donc la parole :

- Ecoute Hermy, nous n'avons pas toujours été très honnêtes avec toi, ta mère et moi, et nous le regrettons parce que, maintenant, le moment est venu de te dire la vérité, et après ça, nous savons que plus jamais tu ne voudras nous reparler… Donc on a préféré profiter au maximum de ta présence, mais maintenant, on ne peut plus te cacher ça ! Ils vont bientôt arriver.

Hermione ne comprit pas un traitre mot de ce que son père lui disait. Elle était confuse et ne savait pas ce qu'il y avait de si grave, qu'est-ce qui aurait pu causer à ce point le trouble apparent de ses parents.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Je ne comprends rien ! Et qui sont « ils » ?

- Ma chérie, ce que ton père essaye de te dire est que …

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un « plop » distinct se fit entendre dans le salon, ainsi que des pas calmes et réguliers. Les Granger se retournèrent brusquement vers la source du bruit, et les réactions ne se firent pas attendre.

Monsieur et Madame Granger baissèrent la tête devant cette fatalité qui, au vu du retard qu'elle avait pris, leur avait donné l'espoir de ne jamais se produire. Ils avaient les larmes aux yeux et étaient soumis face à la situation présente.

Hermione quant à elle restait interdite. Qu'est-ce que ces parfaits inconnus, des sorciers qui plus est, faisaient ici, chez elle ? Elle ne comprenait décidément plus rien.

Se dressaient devant elle un couple composé d'une femme qui devait avoir dans les trente ans, et avait une peau laiteuse d'un blanc translucide et de longs cheveux auburn aux lueurs dorés, qui descendaient en une cascade bouclée le long de son dos, et des yeux d'un bleu profond, envoutant. Elle était grande et élancée, elle avait une taille de guêpe mise en valeur par une robe cintrée dans le haut du corps et qui s'évasait délicatement au niveau des hanches, le tout dans des nuances de bleu, ressortant ses magnifiques yeux de biche. Elle se tenait droite et fière, une vraie beauté.

Son mari, supposa Hermione au vu des deux bagues qui ornaient chacun des deux doigts de l'homme et de la femme, avait à peu près le même âge que sa compagne. Il avait le teint hâlé, en total contraste avec celui de sa femme, et de courts cheveux noirs. Ses yeux étaient d'une douce couleur noisette, veloutée. Il était grand et musclé, et dégageait une force mentale ainsi que physique. Il avait une posture droite et aristocratique, et était, tel sa femme, d'une incroyable beauté.

La famille Granger était, malgré la déception et l'atterrement des parents, ainsi que les questionnements d'Hermione, émerveillée et ensorcelée par ce magnifique couple.

- Bonsoir Jane, Henry, dit la femme qui s'approcha par la suite et dit avec douceur, Bonsoir Hermione… Ca fait tellement de bien de te revoir !

Son mari quant à lui, se contenta d'un mouvement respectueux de la tête et se plaça près de sa femme, donc d'Hermione.

- Mais, de quoi vous parlez ? Je ne vous connais pas et je ne vous ai jamais vu !

- Alors, ils ne te l'ont pas encore dit ? dit l'inconnue avec compréhension.

- Excuse-moi Liliane, on était sur le point de le faire quand vous avez transplanez, expliqua Madame Granger.

« Alors comme ça, cette femme s'appelle Liliane et connait ma mère », pensa Hermione, confuse.

- Je vais vous attendre avec Dean dans le salon, le temps que vous lui annoncez la nouvelle, déclara Liliane. Prenez tout le temps nécessaire, nous ne sommes pas pressés.

Ils se dirigèrent alors vers l'endroit où ils sont apparus, dans un mouvement de cape gracieux.

- Ma chérie, j'aurais vraiment voulu te l'annoncer autrement et dans une situation différente, mais nous n'avons plus le choix, ton père et moi.

- Vous pouvez me dire ce qu'il se passe là ? Vous savez bien que je déteste rester dans l'ignorance, je me sens bête et hors sujet.

- Ma Hermy, ma fille, tu sais, on t'a toujours aimé très fort ta mère et moi, depuis ta plus tendre enfance, et nous ne cesserons jamais de t'aimer. Tous ces moments passés avec toi étaient les plus beaux de toute notre vie ! Si seulement tu pouvais nous pardonner de ne pas t'avoir dit la vérité plus tôt…

- Nous venions de nous marier, ton père et moi, et nous étions pressés d'avoir un enfant, un petit bout de chou à cajoler et chérir. Seulement, nous avons enchaîné les échecs et il s'est avéré que j'étais stérile. Nous étions désespérés, et nous ne savions plus quoi faire, nous voulions un enfant bien à nous, qui nous ressemble et qui ne regrette jamais d'être venu à nous. Et un matin, le professeur Dumbledore est venu, accompagné de Liliane et Dean, et nous ont demandé de prendre soin de toi, comme si tu étais notre propre fille, de t'aimer et de t'apporter tout ce dont tu aurais besoin. Ils nous écrivaient tous les mois, mais avec le temps et Lord Voldemort qui se manifestait de plus en plus, ils n'ont plus pu nous donner de nouvelles, car il était la raison de ton abandon et ils ne voulaient pas que cette perte douloureuse ne serve à rien. Mais apparemment, le ministère serait actuellement infiltré, et la surveillance des aurors ici n'est désormais plus suffisante… Tu n'es plus en sécurité avec nous ! Tu dois retourner avec tes vrais parents, ils sauront prendre soin de toi. Mais sache que nous t'aimerons toujours !

Hermione s'était écroulée par terre durant le récit de sa mère, qui ne l'était, selon ses dires, pas réellement. Des larmes d'incompréhension (nda : oui je sais, Hermione est assez « bête » dans ce chapitre, elle ne comprend rien, mais bon ! :d) et de tristesse s'écoulaient lentement le long de ses joues, sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Elle n'arrivait pas à assimiler ces mots, son cerveau était lent, et les informations débitées par sa mère adoptive ne lui arrivaient que trop lentement par des vagues décousues. Elle ne savait plus où elle en était. Soudain, elle s'écria :

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez dans la tête ! Bien sûr que je vous aimerais toujours, et je n'ai pas à vous pardonner, parce que les seuls fautifs ici, c'est eux ! dit-elle en se redressant et en indiquant le salon où attendaient ses « vrais parents ». Ils espèrent vraiment que je vais revenir comme ça, d'un coup, chez eux ? Je ne les connais même pas, et pour moi, vous êtes et vous resterez toujours mes seuls et uniques parents. Je ne veux pas partir, et je ne partirais pas. Je sais me défendre toute seule, et je n'ai pas besoin de leur supposée protection qu'ils n'ont pas pu m'offrir plus tôt, m'abandonnant. Pourquoi pourraient-ils me protéger maintenant, mais pas avant ? Dites-moi !

- Ma chérie, calme toi … dit sa mère, ils peuvent t'assurer une protection aujourd'hui car ils ont rejoint l'ordre qui leur fait désormais confiance. Avant, ils étaient poursuivis par des mangemorts suite à leur trahison afin d'aider anonymement l'ordre, qui n'a jamais su qui étaient ceux qui leur ont permis de sauver l'orphelinat sorcier le plus rempli. Ils n'ont donc jamais été remerciés et personne n'a jamais su que c'était eux, mis à part Dumbledore qui leur a, officieusement, fourni une protection, mais qui, de par son secret, ne pouvait pas les protéger efficacement et à long terme de son propre camps ainsi que celui des mangemorts, qui étaient tous deux contre eux.

Hermione ne put poser plus de questions à ses « parents adoptifs » que ses « vrais parents » débarquèrent dans la salle à manger, et à la vue des larmes ruisselant sur les joues d'Hermione et son air dévasté et révolté, ils surent qu'elle savait. Mais ils ne savaient pas qu'Hermione allait s'adresser à eux directement et avec autant de franchise :

- Pourquoi m'avez-vous abandonné ? demanda-t-elle, brisée.

- On n'avait pas le choix, les deux camps étaient à notre poursuite et nous allions de pays en pays, sans arrêt, afin de leur échapper, répondit Liliane.

- Mais vous auriez pu m'emmener avec vous ! s'écria Hermione, ne comprenant visiblement pas pourquoi ils n'avaient pas eu recours aux différentes solutions qui lui paraissaient pourtant si simples et évidentes!

- Hermione, notre vie n'était pas facile. Malgré notre statut de sang-pur et notre compte bancaire qui aurait pu nous permettre le plus grand luxe, fuir et être poursuivis par des personnes voulant notre mort ne nous permettait pas de nous reposer. Nous ne passions jamais plus d'une journée dans un même endroit, de peur de se faire repérer. Et ce n'était pas une vie adéquate pour une enfant de ton âge. Tu ne te serais pas épanouie comme tu l'es maintenant et tu n'aurais pas eu tous ces amis qui t'entourent et te soutiennent, expliqua doucement Dean, avec un sourire contrit.

- Et que voulez-vous maintenant de moi ? dis Hermione d'un ton sec.

- Eh bien, nous souhaitons que tu viennes vivre avec nous le temps qu'il faudra pour que cette guerre cesse, et tu seras en suite en mesure de faire tes propres décisions, étant donné que tu seras majeure et diplômée, dit sa mère, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'adopter un ton triste.

- Je ne sais pas… Je ne vais pas aller vivre comme ça, sur un coup de tête, avec de parfaits étrangers !

- On apprendra à se connaître, de plus, il y a ton frère qui t'attend aussi… Il avait vraiment hâte de vois sa petite sœur, comme il le dit si bien, alors que vous êtes jumeaux ! Et puis, je n'aime pas te dire ça, mais tu n'as pas vraiment le choix. Nous somme légalement et officiellement tes parents, et tant que tu ne seras pas majeure, les décisions te concernant nous reviennent, dit Liliane avec une moue gênée.

Hermione se rassit, puis fut percutée par un élément des plus troublants. Elle dit alors avec amertume :

- J'ai un frère ? Et jumeau qui plus est ? Pourquoi il n'a pas été abandonné puis adopté comme moi ?

- C'est une longue histoire. On t'en fera part le moment venu … dit Dean, mystérieux mais ferme.

Hermione se résigna alors, et sous l'œil de tous les adultes de la pièce, elle monta préparer sa valise. Ses parents adoptifs l'avaient prévenu que son départ se ferait le soir même.

Elle pensa alors à Harry et Ron. Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait leur dire ? Sa vie était fichue. En plus, ses « parents » sont des sangs purs, ils ont surement dû être à Serpentard, ça sera vraiment dur à annoncer… Et l'accepteront-ils ? Elle n'arrêta pas de penser à la réaction de toute la population poudlarienne, spécialement celle de ses plus proches amis. Elle se rappela qu'elle devra surement prendre le nom de famille de ses « parents », elle réalisa alors qu'elle ne le connaissait pas. Elle leur demandait plus tard, pour l'instant, elle avait des choses plus importantes auxquelles penser, comme la raison de son abandon et non de son frère…

* * *

><p>Voilà, une entrée en matière encore assez "brusque" dans ce chapitre, mais je n'aime pas m'attarder sur les détails, il faut que les amitiés et liens entre les perso soient vite mis en place pour rentrer dans le coeur de l'histoire. Bref, j'espère que vous avez aimé, et puis, ça me ferait vraiment plaisir que vous réalisiez mon souhait (quelques mots d'encouragements) Vraiment pathétique, n'est-ce pas? ;)<p>

xoxo


	3. Le frère et intégration

Je poste très rapidement les chapitres, étant déjà écrits, tout du moins jusqu'au huitième. Mais je pense à espacer un peu plus les publications pour me laisser le temps de m'avancer dans l'écriture des chapitres suivants. Bonne lecture, j'espère que vous aimez ;)

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 3 :<span> Le frère et intégration**

Ses bagages en main, Hermione descendit rapidement les escaliers, enlaça brièvement ses parents adoptifs en leur promettant de passer les voir au plus vite, puis transplana avec ses parents.

Arrivée à destination, un bruit sourd retentit. Le couple de sang pur se retourna vers sa source, qui n'était autre qu'Hermione.

En effet, celle-ci resta bouche-bée devant le somptueux manoir qui se dressait devant elle, qu'elle en oublia ses valises. Elle resta un long moment à admirer cette magnifique demeure avant de se rendre compte que tous les regards étaient braqués vers elle, un sourire satisfait collé au visage.

Mais ce manoir en valait la peine, avec ses grands murs d'une douce couleur taupe, son entrée majestueuse en bois noir, orné d'un métal qu'elle ne pouvait identifier de son emplacement. Il était grand, très grand, et s'étendait dans toute la largeur de la propriété, qui ne s'en voyait pas restreinte, au contraire, la vaste étendue d'herbe verdoyante, parsemée de roses et de tulipes de toutes les couleurs, où serpentait un long chemin jusqu'à l'entrée principale, rendait le tout vaste et attirant. On pouvait apercevoir un boisé sur le côté gauche du jardin, où l'on devinait le bruit d'un ruisseau. Tout cela était vraiment féerique, quasiment irréel pour Hermione qui était habitué à sa modeste maison.

Elle jeta un regard timide vers ses « parents » puis ils reprirent l'ascension vers sa désormais maison. Une fois rentrée, elle se sentit tomber sous une masse qui s'était jetée sur elle. Elle était assez assommée et ne pouvait donc identifier son harceleur, car au vu de sa carrure, c'était un homme. Mais elle sut vite qui s'était suite aux paroles de sa mère :

- Eric, laisse donc ta sœur respirer un peu, elle vient à peine d'arriver !

La « masse » qui se prénommait Eric se dégagea doucement d'elle puis lui tendit lui tira la main pour l'aider à se relever. Elle ouvrit alors les yeux, et un ange passa.

Son frère lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau, elle aurait cru se voir dans un miroir mais dans une version plus masculine, excepté pour ses cheveux qu'il avait doux et soyeux, contrairement à elle. Il était très beau, et avait les traits fins mais marqués par les différentes émotions qu'il laissait percevoir, ici l'excitation. Il était grand, au moins une tête de plus qu'Hermione, et était bien formé, d'après sa fine musculature qui transparaissait à travers son t-shirt noir, qui contrastait énormément avec sa peau laiteuse, comme celle d'Hermione et de leur mère.

- Salut ! Moi c'est Eric, lança son frère sur le ton de la conversation.

- Enchantée, je m'appelle Hermione… dit-elle, tout en l'observant attentivement.

- Oui, les parents m'ont déjà tout dit par rapport à toi, je suppose que tu te poses pas mal de question, sur le fait que tu t'es fait adopté et pas moi ? Et bien je vais te répondre : Je suis le plus grand, donc tu as pris pour nous deux, petite sœur ! dit-il, avec un air qui montrait clairement que cela n'était que pure foutaises.

Mais Hermione éclata d'un rire cristallin, qui fit plaisir à ses parents. C'était un rire en même temps un rire nerveux, et un rire sincère, qui enlevait la tension des derniers moments et la détendait. Elle en avait vraiment eu besoin, et elle sut tout de suite qu'elle et son frère allaient bien s'entendre, et qu'il était du genre à lâcher une connerie dans un moment qui ne convenait pas pour détendre l'atmosphère, et cela lui plut énormément.

Il la tira ensuite pour lui faire visiter la maison, sous l'œil attendrit de Liliane et Dean, et les rires interminables des jumeaux.

Hermione était dans ses appartements qui se situaient dans tout l'aigle droite qui lui était donc destinée. La décoration se faisait dans un ton blanc, de pureté, avec des touches de rouge et or. Il y avait une immense baie vitrée sui donnait sur le magnifique jardin et une petite mare, et plus loin des grandes vallées verdoyantes, dans un ton orangé dû au coucher de soleil. La vue était vraiment impressionnante, et Hermione imagina les doux réveils qu'elle aurait dans cette chambre, qui était désormais la sienne.

Finalement, la situation aurait été pire. Son frère était vraiment adorable et elle s'entendait à merveille avec lui, d'ailleurs ils avaient prévu de passer la journée du lendemain ensemble, après que leurs parents lui ait parlé, car ils se devaient de l'informer par rapport à certaines choses qui, selon la grimace qu'ils avaient fait, ne lui plairaient pas.

Elle se préoccuperait de cela le lendemain, en temps voulu. Pour l'instant, elle était fatiguée par cette longue journée, et n'avait toujours pas répondu à la lettre d'Harry et Ron. Elle se promit de leur écrire après avoir pris un bon bain.

Une heure plus tard, Hermione se réveilla en sursaut dans une eau devenue glaciale, et réalisa qu'elle s'était assoupie dans son bain. Elle finit de se rincer et chercha des habits dans son grand dressing, où ses affaires ne remplissaient même pas les un sixième de l'endroit.

Elle s'habilla rapidement puis reporta l'écriture d'une lettre pour ses amis au lendemain. Elle s'affala alors sur son grand lit à baldaquin et fut emporter dans un lourd sommeil sans rêves.

* * *

><p>Voili Voilou ! Vous avez aimer? Oui? Non? Le seul moyen de me le dire? <strong>REVIEW! <strong>:D Enfin bon, j'arrête de vous harceler hein! A très bientôt ;)

xoxo


	4. Information, sortie et rencontre

J'espère que vous allez aimer, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 4 :<span> Informations, sortie et rencontre**

De doux rayons de soleil entraient à travers la grande baie vitrée et caressaient doucement la joue de la belle endormie, qui gémit doucement, telle une plainte. Mais le soleil était d'humeur joueuse, et s'élargit sur une surface beaucoup plus large, ainsi, Hermione baigna dans le soleil, ce qui lui fit ouvrir un œil paresseux. Elle jeta un coup d'œil furtif à sa montre, 9H34. Elle n'était pas en retard pour son rendez-vous avec Eric, mais elle préféra se lever pour avoir le temps de se laver et se préparer.

Peu de temps après, elle descendit les grands escaliers et chercha les cuisines pour préparer son petit déjeuner, mais elle n'eut même pas le temps de dire « cuisine » qu'Eric lui sauta dessus et lui plaqua un bisou contre la joue.

Il la tira alors en direction d'une porte qu'elle n'avait pas encore remarquée, et où se trouvaient Liliane et Dean attablés, discutant des dernières nouvelles énoncés par la Gazette.

Les bruits causés par Eric attirèrent leur attention, et lorsqu'ils le virent avec Hermione, riant comme des enfants, un large sourire étira leurs lèvres.

- Bonjour Hermione, Eric, laisse un peu ta sœur, elle vient à peine d'arriver que tu lui sautes dessus dès que tu la vois, dit le père de famille en s'empêchant de se joindre à leurs rires.

- Tu sais bien à quel point je rêvais d'avoir une petite sœur, maintenant, je l'ai ! dit Eric. D'ailleurs, on part dans une heure faire un tour du quartier et faire un peu de shopping, ça vous va ?

- Oui, bien sûr, et Hermione, ne te prive pas, achète tout ce dont tu as besoin, et même plus, dit Liliane en clignant de l'œil. Mais avant toute chose, il faudra que l'on te parle, je crois t'avoir prévenu hier soir.

- Oui, je n'ai pas oublié ne t'inquiètes pas… Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'emmener toutes mes affaires de chez mes parents, dit Hermione qui remarqua la grimace du couple suite au mot « parents », désolée, c'est l'habitude… En tout cas, je n'ai pas tout ce qu'il me faut ici, avec moi. Je pourrais passer chercher ce qu'il reste ?

- Si tu y tiens, mais comme je te l'ai dit, achète tout ce que tu veux, nous avons une fortune colossale et si ce n'est les quelques achats d'Eric, elle est restée intacte. Et puis, tu es une Stewart maintenant, il faut honorer notre nom, il te faudra les plus beaux habits, répondit Liliane.

Le nom de famille, Stewart, ne cessait de se répéter en écho dans l'esprit d'Hermione. Cela lui disait quelque chose, mais elle ne s'y attarda pas très longtemps et s'assit afin de rassasier son ventre qui criait famine depuis un bon moment déjà.

Après un succulent repas, Hermione se balada un peu dans le jardin, en attendant de parler avec ses parents.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un elfe de maison se matérialisa devant elle et lui demanda de le suivre. Ils avançaient dans un dédale de couloirs quand enfin le petit être s'arrêta devant une porte en bois noire et dont la poignée était argentée. Il s'écarta afin qu'elle puisse entrer puis disparut.

Son père vint lui ouvrir, puis la fit avancer, une main derrière son dos afin de l'inciter à s'asseoir près de sa mère qui attendait, les jambes croisées et l'air soucieux.

Un long moment se passa, sans qu'aucun des trois ne parle. Hermione, qui ne supportait plus ce lourd silence, dit alors :

- De quoi vouliez-vous m'informer ?

- Eh bien, vu que tu vis avec nous maintenant et que nous sommes légitimement tes parents, tu devras porter notre nom. Tu t'appelleras désormais Hermione Liliane Stewart, énonça sa mère.

- Ça ne me dérange pas, mais j'aimerais quand même garder contact avec les Granger, imposa Hermione.

- Oui bien sûr, cela nous convient.

- C'est tout ? demanda Hermione, qui se disait que cette information ne valait pas tout cela.

- Eh bien, en fait, nous avons décidé avec le professeur Dumbledore d'annoncer à la rentrée ton statut actuel, afin d'éviter tout harcèlement en ces temps noirs dû à ton statut de née moldue que tous les élèves de Poudlard croient que tu es. Car au cas contraire, tu seras victime d'agressions et de menaces, que ton frère et ses amis, que nous avons chargé de te protéger, ne pourront pas toujours surveiller, dit d'une traite Dean.

- Mais en quoi le fait que tout le monde sache que je suis une sang pur changera quelque chose ? Si vous aviez été poursuivi par les mangemorts, alors ils voudront maintenant se venger de vous à travers moi, non ? dit Hermione, ne semblant pas comprendre l'intérêt de cette annonce.

- Et bien ma chère, c'est là où tu te trompes. Malgré nos antécédents avec les mangemorts, la famille Stewart a toujours été connue pour son grand pouvoir. Je ne dis pas ça par vanité, mais il se trouve que notre famille descend directement de Merlin. Ce qui nous attribue un pouvoir exemplaire que toutes les personnes qui ont été mises au courant ont craint. On est respecté parmi les mangemorts ainsi que parmi les alliés de Dumbledore, ce qui nous assure une protection assez large, explique Liliane avec fierté.

Hermione écarquilla alors les yeux et se souvint alors d'un élément qui semblait important. En effet, elle avait lu un livre traitant sur le sujet de Merlin et ses descendants, c'était donc là qu'elle avait lu le nom Stewart. Elle se rappela alors de quelque chose qui l'avait troublée et intriguée. Elle demanda alors à sa mère :

- Alors c'est toi, la descendante qui maitrise les cinq éléments et est une louesse, et qui a été recherchée partout dans le monde pour ses pouvoirs infinis et son invincibilité ?

Ses parents eurent alors une moue gênée et Liliane annonça doucement :

- Malheureusement, ce n'est pas moi. Je regrette maintenant que ma fille soit aussi avide de savoir que sa mère ! dit-elle, un rire nerveux s'échappant difficilement de sa gorge. Nous en parlerons en temps et en heure, mais sache que cela est l'une des raisons pour laquelle tu dois être extrêmement prudente et toujours écouter ce que ton frère et Draco te disent.

- Draco ? Tu veux dire Draco Malefoy ? Le fils de mangemort ? s'écria Hermione.

- Oui, en effet. Il a été chargé, ainsi que ton frère, de ta protection, dit Dean d'un ton calme.

- Mais c'est impossible, tout mais pas lui. Je le hais et le déteste, il n'a eu de cesse de m'insulter et me rabaisser depuis ma première année. C'est mon pire ennemi ! Je ne veux pas avoir affaire à lui en quoi que ce soit.

- Eh bien tu n'as pas le choix. C'est le fils de nos plus proches amis, les Malefoy, et ils nous ont été d'une aide précieuse durant notre fuite. De plus, c'est le meilleur ami d'Eric. Tu devras t'y faire, et puis, laisse lui le temps de se faire pardonner, ses parents l'obligent à être tel que tu le connais en public car Voldemort exerce une grande pression sur eux. Ils risquent leur vie à tout moment… explique Liliane. Tu feras la connaissance de Draco, et non de Malefoy, dans quelques jours. Il passe toujours deux semaines pendant les vacances chez nous.

Hermione se renfrogna puis se mit à jouer avec ses cheveux broussailleux, attendant la suite de cette conversation.

Elle entendit sa mère rire à gorge déployée. Elle leva alors le regard de ses pointes fourchues et leva un sourcil intrigué.

- J'ai oublié de te dire. Je m'excuse pour ces cheveux indomptables, mais si tu avais gardé ta chevelure d'origine, ainsi que d'autres choses que tu verras par la suite, dont une tache de naissance, des personnes nous ayons connus t'auraient reconnus.

Elle leva alors sa baguette et prononça une longue incantation latine. Hermione se sentit traversée par une vague chaude de bien être, elle ne s'était jamais sentie comme auparavant. A sa place, et bien dans sa peau.

Elle s'approcha alors d'un miroir, et remarque que ses cheveux étaient devenus de longues cascades de boucles miel, douces et soyeuses, et ses yeux étaient plus ouverts, lui donnant le même regard de biche que sa mère. Elle était aussi un peu plus grande et sa poitrine était plus ronde, ressemblant plus à celle de sa mère. Une petite marque rosée était aussi apparue près de son sein gauche, formant une rose. Elle la caressa distraitement du bout des doigts.

Sa mère se rapprocha doucement d'elle et posa ses mains sur ses épaules, la regarda dans le miroir puis lui fit un sourire rassurant.

- Oui, sa vie aurait définitivement pu être pire.

Eric vint chercher Hermione qui s'était retirée, après sa conversation avec ses parents, dans sa chambre. Elle repensait à tout ce qu'ils lui avaient dit, et était extrêmement intriguée par cette descendante. Aurait-elle un lien avec la prophétie découverte au début de l'année ? Et si cette descendante n'était autre qu'elle, Hermione Stewart ? Elle lâcha un rire léger suite à cette pensée des plus loufoques.

Ses pensées dérivèrent vers les derniers événements durant tout le trajet en calèche qu'ils avaient fait afin d'atteindre le petit village avoisinant leur propriété, où se réunissaient de nombreux magasins des plus raffinés, tous plus chers les uns que les autres, Eric comprit le besoin d'Hermione de réfléchir à tout ce qui lui arrivait, et n'essaya pas d'entamer la conversation, posant délicatement sa main sur la sienne afin de témoigner de sa présence et de son soutien.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant un petit parc, où ils descendirent. Hermione était émerveillée par cet endroit magique qui ressemblait fortement au chemin de traverse, mais l'élégance et le luxe en plus. Elle n'était décidément pas habituée à cette nouvelle vie.

Elle marchait d'un pas léger devant le magasin, plusieurs choses avaient attirées son regard, mais les prix exorbitants la bloquaient et elle continuait son chemin, masquant sa déception.

Mais Eric avait remarqué son petit manège, et décida alors de la tirer dans les magasins qu'elle avait aimés, et lui fit essayer de nombreuses choses qui lui allèrent à ravir. Il la tira par la suite à la caisse et lui acheta le tout, malgré l'air choqué mais néanmoins heureux d'Hermione.

Au fil du temps, elle ne se gêna plus et prit plaisir à chercher, fouiner dans les rayons afin de trouver des pièces qu'elle n'avait pas déjà, ou bien qu'elle n'avait pas dans un certain coloris. Elle se découvrait une passion pour le shopping qui ne s'était jamais manifestée auparavant, à part pour les livres !

Ils portaient dans leur bras plusieurs sachets contenant de quoi remplir son dressing. Il ne lui manquait plus que les sous-vêtements.

Pour cette partie-là, Eric la laissa se débrouiller, et partit, en attendant, voir le nouveau matériel de Quidditch dans un magasin spécialisé.

Hermione choisit plusieurs ensembles, ne se privant plus. Elle pensa alors à tous ses anciens sous-vêtements en coton blanc… Elle avait vraiment changé, car maintenant, elle ne prenait que des dessous en dentelle en grande partie de couleur bordeaux ou noire afin de mettre en valeur sa peau translucide.

Quand elle sortit enfin du magasin, elle trouva son frère discutant avec deux autres personnes, mais n'arriva pas à les identifier de son emplacement. Elle s'approcha doucement, et entendit quelques bribes de conversation :

« … alors vous... retrouvée… elle a dû te manquer … la présenteras … et elle s'appelait... avant… »

Quand elle entendit ces voix, elle reconnut Blaise Zabini et Draco Malefoy. Elle s'avança alors d'un pas fier et déclara d'un ton ironique, coupant la parole à son frère :

« Malefoy, Zabini, quel plaisir de vous revoir !».

Les trois garçons se retournèrent alors vers elle, et restèrent un long moment ébahis, à la regarder de long en large, enfin pour Draco et Blaise. Eric, quant à lui, était content de voir que sa sœur avait un aussi fort caractère. Il se mit à l'écart, impatient de voir la suite, mais prêt à intervenir au moindre déraillement, Hermione lui ayant raconté son passé avec ses deux amis.

- Granger, tu fous quoi ici ? demanda alors Draco d'un ton haineux.

- Eh bien, vois-tu, j'étais avec Eric en train de faire du shopping, et il se trouve que vous nous dérangez, répondit Hermione d'un air snob que les deux garçons ne lui connaissaient pas, mais qui fit sourire Eric.

- Granger, je comprends qu'il ait eu pitié de toi, en te tenant compagnie, mais cet endroit est trop cher pour toi, tu devrais t'en aller avant de te ridiculiser devant tout le monde, siffla Draco.

Blaise, quant à lui, s'était retiré près d'Eric, observant la scène. Il n'avait rien contre elle, mais il se devait de supporter son meilleur ami à Poudlard, malgré sa neutralité.

- J'ai oublié de te dire, je ne m'appelle plus Granger, donc cesse de m'appeler ainsi, maintenant, ça sera Stewart, annonça Hermione d'un air suffisant.

Sa réplique laissa Draco pantois, contrairement à Blaise qui avait compris dès le départ qu'elle était la sœur d'Eric.

Draco se retourna alors vers Eric, et vu le regard que ce-dernier lui lança, elle ne mentait pas. Alors c'était bien elle sa sœur disparue, qui a été adoptée pendant son plus jeune âge.

- Ferme ta bouche Malefoy, tu risques d'avaler une mouche, dit Hermione d'un ton moqueur.

Draco la fusilla du regard, pendant qu'Hermione se dirigeait vers son frère et Blaise. Elle se mit à leur parler comme si de rien n'était, appréciant le fait que Blaise se soit rétracté et n'avait pas fait part du conflit, montrant clairement qu'il n'avait rien contre elle, même s'il ne savait pas qui elle était au début.

Le jeune Malefoy se sentait à l'écart. Pourquoi Blaise se familiarisait-il avec cette petite née-moldue ! Mais elle n'en était plus vraiment une, au contraire, elle descendait des plus prestigieuses familles de sang-pur et l'un des plus grandes amies des Malefoy.

Il passa alors outre de sa mésentente avec la Gryffondor et s'avança vers le trio, prenant part de la conversation.

Ils passèrent, malgré leurs antécédents, une agréable après-midi. Hermione appréciait énormément Blaise et sa sagesse ainsi que son grand calme et ses conseils avisés, et elle a su trouver un charme à Draco qui faisait preuve d'une grande intelligence et d'un sens de l'observation distingué. Ils étaient aussi tous deux très charmants, mais Hermione se découvrait un penchant vers le beau blond aux yeux gris-bleu qu'était Draco, mais ça, elle ne l'avouera jamais, même sous les pires tortures.

Ils prévoyaient déjà de se revoir le lendemain tous les quatre, mais de toute les manières, Draco allait venir passer une semaine avec eux dans trois jours. Ils invitèrent aussi Blaise qui n'avait rien de prévu pour ses vacances.

Ils se quittèrent devant le Manoir des Stewart, Hermione plaqua un bisou sur chacune des joues des deux Serpentards, puis leur dit dans le creux de l'oreille qu'elle leur pardonnait pour les cruautés qu'ils lui avaient faites et dites durant les années précédentes, Blaise et Draco s'étant excusé plus tôt dans l'après-midi.

Ils furent ravis d'avoir obtenu aussi vite son pardon, et partirent rejoindre leur famille, repensant à Hermione qui n'était définitivement pas qu'un rat-de-bibliothèque coincé qui ne pensait qu'à faire ses devoirs et fayoter.

Hermione quant à elle, était surprise de s'être sentie aussi à l'aise avec ces deux serpents, eux qui ne se supportaient pas avant. Comme quoi, ses parents avaient raison, il faut toujours creuser un peu pour trouver la vraie personnalité d'une personne, et surtout, il ne faut jamais se fier aux apparences.

C'est sur cette note heureuse qu'Hermione s'endormi, oubliant la lettre d'Harry et Ron toujours posée sur son bureau et qui était éclairé par un faisceau de lune, sous une fine couche de poussière.

* * *

><p>Et oui, c'est déjà finit. Peut-être quelques review? :) Par contre, je vous préviens, la suite n'arrivera pas demain... Je préfère avoir toujours 4 chapitres déjà prêts avant de publier, donc il me faut le temps de finir le huitième (vu que ce chapitre est, finalement, l'assemblage du chapitre 4 et 5 afin que ça soit plus long...). Bref, à bientôt!<p>

xoxo


	5. Un évènement inopiné

Je suis vraiment désolée pour cette absence, mais j'étais malade et puis aussi j'ai été prise par l'envie d'arrêter la fanfiction... Enfin bon, je vous publie au moins jusqu'au chapitre 7, puis je verrais par rapport à ça. Bonne lecture !

PS: je suis désolée, mais je n'ai vraiment pas la force de répondre aux review anonymes et aussi aux autres, je suis encore assez malade. Je me rattraperai, promis.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5 : Un évène<strong>**ment… inopiné**

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se réveilla toute fraiche, un grand sourire éclairant son doux visage. Elle se dirigea vers sa salle de bain d'un pas guilleret tout en chantonnant, l'esprit ailleurs.

Elle n'arrivait pas à justifier son apparente bonne humeur mais cela ne la dérangeait pas, cela faisait du bien de se sentir joyeuse, surtout après tout ce qu'il s'était passé, car malgré le fait qu'elle ait l'air de prendre le fait d'être adoptée plutôt bien, ce n'était pas complètement vrai. Ses parents adoptifs lui avaient toujours appris à être sociable et ne pas rendre les situations encore pires qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà juste à cause d'un caprice ou car la chose en elle-même ne lui plaisait pas, car cela relevait de l'égoïsme.

Alors elle faisait des efforts chaque jour, afin de se sentir comme chez elle dans ce manoir et surtout dans cette famille. Mais cela ne lui ressemblait tellement pas ! Tout ce luxe, cette richesse, ces manières… Elle ne s'y habituerait surement jamais, mais elle n'avait pas le choix pour le moment, de plus, elle avait compris que ses vrais parents ne lui avaient pas tout dit sur la vraie raison de sa venue ici, et qu'il y avait quelque chose de beaucoup plus grave qui ne tarderait pas à être révélée, ce qui fait qu'elle ne protestait pas, comprenant la situation délicate dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

Elle finit rapidement de se doucher puis s'enroula dans une serviette d'où une douce odeur de fruits rouges se dégageait, ressemblant trait pour trait à l'odeur habituelle que portait Hermione.

Son sourire s'agrandit encore plus, puis elle eut envie de prendre un peu soin d'elle. Elle s'approcha alors d'un air méfiant de sa grande coiffeuse où étaient disposés divers produits de beauté, allant de la crème hydratante aux produits les plus excentriques, comme ce rouge à lèvre couleur pêche pailleté représentant des lèvres qui s'ouvraient délicatement et d'où sortait une bouche qui caressait dès lors les lèvres pulpeuses.

Elle ne prit pas en compte la partie festive des maquillages, et entreprit d'appliquer sur tout son corps une crème hydratante senteur fruits rouges. Par la suite, elle se dirigea dans son dressing qui était maintenant en parti rempli suite à ses nombreux achats de la veille. Elle choisit une lingerie bordeaux sertie de dentelle, ce qui la fit rougir, n'étant pas habituée à mettre ce genre de dessous, puis se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce où elle trouva un jean slim assez foncé retroussé sur sa finalité, puis trouva sur sa gauche un débardeur noir moulant, qu'elle accompagna d'une veste légère. Elle s'approcha alors de ses nombreuses chaussures, et fut séduite par une paire d'escarpins noirs matelassés, mais elle se dit que ça serait pour une autre fois, déjà qu'elle n'était pas habituée à s'habiller de la sorte ! Elle devrait d'abord s'habituer à ce style là pour ensuite oser les talons qui faisaient quand même 12 centimètres ! Elle se dirigea alors vers de petites sandalettes noires qui mettaient en valeur ses petits pieds tout mignons, et dont les ongles étaient vernis d'un bordeaux velouté. Elle se regarda dans le grand miroir qui ornait son dressing et fut étonné de se trouver jolie. Ce changement ne lui faisait que du bien !

Elle sortir ensuite de la pièce puis sécha ses cheveux, qui étaient toujours enroulés dans une serviette, d'un coup de baguette. Ils formèrent alors de jolies boucles et quelques ondulations.

Elle regarda alors avec curiosité le maquillage se dressant devant elle. Elle prit timidement un crayon noir et s'en appliqua doucement sur les yeux, comme elle avait vu faire sa mère. Elle prit aussi du mascara et s'en appliqua, suivant ses souvenirs. Elle mit un peu de gloss couleur pêche puis se trouva fin prête, n'osant pas aller plus loin dans son maquillage.

Elle se regarda puis fut satisfaite par le résultat, joli mais pas voyant.

Elle dévala les escaliers puis entra dans la salle où elle avait pris son petit déjeuner la veille, et y trouva toute sa nouvelle famille attablée, mangeant dans un joyeux brouhaha, assez inhabituelle pour une famille de sang pur.

Elle s'avança de son pas léger vers une chaise libre devant son frère.

- Bonjour tout le monde ! dit-elle avec un large sourire, cachant le malaise qui ne la quittait plus depuis sa venue ici.

- Bonjour, j'espère que tu as passé une bonne nuit, dit Dean avec un sourire bienveillant.

- Bonjour Hermione, tu es resplendissante ce matin, dit Liliane, ses yeux brillants de fierté.

- C'est vrai ça, tu ne te serais pas arrangée pour l'un des deux garçons avec lesquels on va passer l'après-midi ? demanda Eric avec un petit sourire malicieux accompagné d'un clin d'œil.

Hermione rougit fortement, et se mit à balbutier, ne sachant que dire, surtout après s'être souvenue de ce qu'elle avait pensé de Malefoy la veille.

Liliane, voyant l'embarras de sa fille, donna un coup de coude à Eric qui, semblant comprendre que ce qu'il avait dit pour rire était en fait la vérité des choses, écarquilla les yeux puis dit :

- Aller, te met pas dans tous ces états, je rigolais va !

- Même pas drôle ! bouda Hermione.

Le reste de la famille rigola alors de la moue enfantine qu'avait prise Hermione pour signaler sa bouderie.

Le repas se déroula alors dans la même ambiance, entre les petites remarques d'Eric, les rires des parents et l'embarras d'Hermione, n'arrivant pas à s'adapter complètement à ce nouveau mode de vie, même si elle commençait à se détendre un peu plus en leur présence.

Hermione passa le temps en attendant l'heure du déjeuner à se balader dans toute la maison, découvrant les divers pièces et recoins qu'elle abritait. Elle fut heureuse de se retrouver, après quelques minutes de recherche, dans une immense bibliothèque remplie de milliers de livres la faisant rougir d'envie. Elle inspira alors à plein poumon l'air chargé de la pièce, s'imprégnant de l'odeur du renfermé et des livres. Cela aurait pu être désagréable et étouffant pour toute autre personne, mais Hermione s'y sentait comme chez elle, lui rappelant la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Elle s'approcha doucement, caressant les reliures des livres, leur cuivre craquant sous ses doigts frêles, dégageant une légère poussière qui voltigeait en une dance langoureuse dans les airs. Elle regarda le lieu, émerveillé, des étoiles brillant dans ses yeux.

Mais son état était justifiée, car en plus de contenir de nombreux livres des plus vieux au plus récents et de toutes les origines, l'endroit en lui-même était magnifique. Le plafond était fait de moulures, les tapisseries des murs étaient bordeaux, et des signes floraux serpentaient le long du tissu, donnant un air mystérieux et noble à l'endroit. La pièce était meublée de confortables fauteuils vert sombre, et de tables de travails en bois massif. Le tout était éclairé par une grande baie vitrée donnant sur le lac, mais on n'entendait aucun bruit, comme coupé du monde.

Hermione s'y plu et après avoir parcouru les longs rayons, elle se saisit d'un live traitant la mythologie grecque, et s'installa dans un large fauteuil près de la baie vitrée. Elle replia ses jambes contre elle et se plongea dans une lecture qu'elle jugea passionnante, jusqu'à en oublier tout ce qui l'entourait et ne plus prendre en compte la notion de temps.

Elle fut interrompue dans sa lecture par un petit « plop ». Un petit elfe de maison s'était matérialisé devant elle et se baissa jusqu'à ce que son long nez touche le parquet ciré. Le petit être dit alors :

« Madame Stewart m'a demandé de vous dire qu'il ne manquait plus que vous pour déjeuner, il est presque une heure mademoiselle ! »

Hermione fut surprise par la vitesse à laquelle le temps pouvait filer lorsque l'on est distrait dans quelque chose qui nous passionne, puis elle se rappela que tout le monde devait l'attendre. Elle rougit puis bafouilla qu'elle arrivait. En plus de sa gêne habituelle, maintenant elle se faisait attendre et était la dernière à arriver.

Elle traversa les longs couloirs, guidée par l'elfe, tantôt courant, tantôt marchant dans un rythme saccadé. Elle arriva donc essoufflée devant la porte de la salle à manger puis entra rapidement, commençant déjà à se confondre en excuses.

- Ce n'est rien Hermione, vient t'installer plutôt et manger, dit Liliane d'un ton rassurant.

- Alors là, c'est du jamais vu. Hermione Granger en retard ! lança Malefoy un sourire amusé plaqué sur son visage d'ange, ce qu'il n'était absolument pas.

- Déjà, tu l'as apparemment oublié, je suis Hermione Stewart, et oui Malefoy, les miracles arrivent ! répondit Hermione, appréciant désormais les petites piques qu'ils se lançaient, car on n'oublie jamais les vieilles habitudes. Et puis d'ailleurs, vous faites quoi là ? demanda-t-elle en le désignant ainsi que Blaise.

Eric leur a proposé de venir déjeuner puis passer le reste de la semaine ici, l'éclaircit Dean.

Hermione acquiesça d'un signe de la tête puis alla s'installer près d'Eric, en face de Draco.

Ils entamèrent alors le déjeuner dans une ambiance légère, les discussions fusant avec entrain. Hermione, de son côté, appréciait ce repas où elle se sentait extrêmement bien, à sa place, ce qui l'étonna car depuis son arrivée, elle se sentait comme était une intruse. Mais son aise disparut bien vite lorsque le pied de Malefoy rencontra malencontreusement le sien, la faisant rougir jusqu'aux racines de ses cheveux. Elle le fusilla du regard pendant qu'il faisait mine de s'intéresser à ce que Blaise lui disait, mais le petit sourire en coin qu'il arborait ainsi que son air faussement angélique le trahissaient.

Ce petit jeu dura pendant tout le déjeuner, accroissant l'embarras d'Hermione et l'amusement de Draco, qui semblait prendre un certain plaisir à voir Hermione rougir.

A la fin du repas, Hermione s'excusa puis sortit de table rapidement, se dirigeant d'un pas nerveux vers ses appartements. Tous les regards la suivirent durant sa sortie de table, personne ne comprenant son étrange état qui contrastait avec sa bonne humeur du matin, si ce n'est Draco qui arborait un sourire satisfait. Alors comme ça il faisait de l'effet à la petite Granger. Enfin, Stewart.

De son côté, Hermione était passée du malaise à la colère. Elle s'en voulait de rougir pour si peu, et surtout à cause de Draco Malefoy ! La petite fouine. Mais actuellement, ce n'est plus comme ça qu'elle le considérait. Il représentait pour elle un ami à part entière… Elle se rafraichit le visage puis se regarda dans le miroir.

« Aller Hermione ! Ce n'est rien du tout, juste quelques petits attouchements innocents. Il a surement dû le faire inconsciemment. » se rassura-t-elle.

Mais il était clair que ce n'était pas le cas, sinon il ne l'aurait pas regardé d'un air aussi moqueur. Elle décida alors que s'il voulait jouer à ça, alors elle l'aurait à son propre jeu.

Elle esquissa un sourire diabolique puis se dirigea vers son dressing et attrapa d'un air satisfait la paire d'escarpin qui lui avait fait de l'œil le matin même. Elle les mit puis se regarda dans le miroir.

Elles faisaient ressortir ses fesses en une courbe attrayante, et allongeait sa silhouette.

« Parfait » se dit-elle.

Elle descendit alors les escaliers d'un pas lent et mesuré. Elle trouva son frère discutant gaiement de Quidditch avec Blaise (nda : notez bien le jeu de mot ! D). Elle conclut alors, vu l'absence de Malefoy, que celui-ci était dans le jardin. Elle se dirigea alors vers lui, un sourire de prédateur plaqué au visage.

Elle ne se reconnaissait vraiment pas, mais elle laissa de côté cette pensée, profitant de l'instant présent, car ce jeu, même s'il représentait pour elle un terrain inconnu, l'amusait fortement. Alors c'est ça draguer ? Quelle sensation grisante ! Elle regretta de n'y avoir jamais prêté attention auparavant.

Elle repéra sa proie, allongée sur un transat, les yeux fermés, profitant du soleil qui tapait fort en ce moment de la journée.

Elle s'en approcha alors, et s'assit au niveau de ses genoux qu'elle commença à caresser distraitement, montant de plus en plus en un mouvement las mais sensuel.

Elle regardait le paysage qui s'étendait devant elle, oubliant sa mission et surtout avec qui elle était et ce qu'elle lui faisait d'un geste inconscient. Ce-dernier ouvrit doucement un œil, puis l'observa. Elle était plongée dans ses pensées, ne le remarquant plus. Il vit ses petites mains parcourir l'étendue offerte de ses cuisses, créant en lui des sensations qu'il aurait aimé refouler. Si elle ne s'arrêtait pas au plus vite, il ne pourrait plus se contrôler, et surtout contrôler son « petit lui ».

Il continua de la regarder, de ses cheveux à l'allure douce et bouclée, en passant par ses lèvres entrouvertes couleur pèche, puis ses seins ronds et fermes, à ses jambes longues et fuselées. Tout en elle lui plaisait. Comment n'avait-il pas remarqué sa beauté à Poudlard ? Son statut de sang-de-bourbe le dégoutait surement au point qu'il ne remarquait plus tout son charme. Mais il repensa à ce qu'Eric lui avait dit. Ses parents auraient lancé un sort à leur fille afin qu'elle devienne assez banale et discrète physiquement, pour ne pas attirer les regards des personnes qui les auraient connu, car la beauté des Stewart était facilement reconnaissable.

Ne pouvant plus se contrôler, Draco attrapa doucement la main d'Hermione et l'arrêta. Celle-ci se retourna brusquement vers lui, semblant se rappeler de sa présence. Elle rougit encore plus fort que précédemment, ses yeux gris-bleu la regardant intensément. Finalement, le battre à ce jeu où elle n'était qu'une novice serait vraiment difficile. Mais elle remarqua une légère rougeur au niveau de ses joues et sourit, satisfaite. Son petit manège ne l'avait pas laissé insensible.

Ils continuaient de se regarder, ne sachant que dire, chacun plongé dans le regard de l'autre. Draco ouvrait des fois la bouche pour parler, mais la refermait aussitôt.

- Alors, tu as perdu les mots Malefoy ? se moqua Hermione.

Il sourit alors, mais ne répliqua pas.

- Oh que c'est mignon ! Draco et Hermione, bisous bisous bisous ! lança Eric d'un air moqueur, les imitant avec Blaise.

Ils s'approchèrent alors d'eux, d'un air dangereux, et avant qu'ils n'aient pu se protéger, pointèrent leur baguette sur eux et les mouillèrent entièrement.

- Oh Stewart, tu vas me payer ça ! Et toi aussi Zabini, sale traitre ! lança Draco, fulminant de rage mais souriant tout de même à pleine dent.

- Comment tu oses faire ça à ta propre sœur ? Vengeance ! cria-t-elle, en courant après eux avec Draco, s'étant mis d'accord pour les faire souffrir jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Enfin, façon de parler bien sûr !

Ils jouèrent ainsi pendant un long moment, et Eric et Blaise durent déclarer forfait, avouant qu'Hermione et Draco étaient beaucoup trop forts pour eux. Ces derniers, fiers comme des coqs, se pavanèrent devant eux avec un air de conquérant, ne semblant pas remarquer le fou rire qui avait pris leurs « ennemis ».

Ils décidèrent alors de se baigner dans le lac. Ils partirent se changer afin de mettre leur maillot de bain, puis Eric attrapa sa sœur et la jeta comme un sac à patate dans l'eau. Celle-ci resta longuement en apnée, et les trois garçons qui rigolaient de son incroyable plongeant, commencèrent à s'inquiéter. Et si elle ne savait pas nager ? Ils s'approchèrent alors de la rive, commençant à s'enfoncer dans les profondeurs du lacs, quand Hermione sortit d'un coup et se jeta sur eux. Commença alors une bataille aquatique des plus historiques. Blaise et Hermione contre Draco et Eric.

Ils finirent par sortir de l'eau après une heure de jeux enfantins. Hermione décida de s'allonger un peu sur l'herbe pour prendre le temps de sécher. Elle ferma les yeux, appréciant la caresse du soleil sur son corps gracile.

Quand tout à coup, quelqu'un se jeta sur elle et la mitrailla de chatouilles. Elle riait à gorge déployer et ouvrir finalement les yeux, essayant de savoir qui était son agresseur. Elle vit alors Draco, prenant un plaisir fou à la voir se tordre sous lui. Finalement, il s'arrêta, et ils remarquèrent dans quelle position ils étaient.

Hermione était allongée, les cheveux ébouriffés comme une lionne, lui donnant une beauté sauvage, et Draco se trouvait sur elle, ses bras encadrant son visage qui était à quelques centimètres de celui de Draco. Elle regarda intensément ses lèvres fines, et essaya de deviner quelle gout et quelle texture elles avaient. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir bien longtemps qu'elles furent sur les siennes, en un doux et léger baiser aérien. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes, mais une multitude de papillons traversa son ventre, causant un long frisson qui la parcourut entièrement. Elle garda les yeux fermés quelques secondes de plus, puis les ouvrit doucement. Draco la scrutait, semblant vouloir savoir ce qu'elle avait ressenti. Il se leva alors, lui tendant sa main qu'elle attrapa. Il lui dit alors, ne sachant quelle attitude adopter :

- Eric et Blaise sont montés se laver et se changer, on devrait en faire de même…

Elle acquiesça doucement, puis ils se dirigèrent dans un lourd silence vers le manoir. Ils se séparèrent alors, chacun allant dans ses propres appartements, Draco ayant une chambre assignée à chacune de ses venues.

Ils prirent leur douche, repensant à leur baiser qui, malgré qu'il fut éphémère, les marqua plus qu'il n'aurait dû.

Ils ne sortirent de leurs appartements qu'à l'heure du dîner, évitant soigneusement de se regarder, de se toucher ou de se parler.

Ils furent tous intrigués par le comportement d'Hermione et Draco, mais ne posèrent pas de questions, ayant une idée bien précise derrière la tête.

Ils montèrent se coucher, s'excusant auprès d'Eric et Blaise car ils devaient annuler la soirée qu'ils avaient programmés de passer ensemble, étant « trop fatigués ».

Ils allèrent dans leur lit, des questions plein la tête…

* * *

><p>Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Review ?<p>

xoxo


	6. Lettres

Voilà, le chapitre 7 est déjà publié, et il est assez court par rapport aux chapitres précédents, et je m'en excuse énormément, mais je n'ai pas pu faire mieux. En tout cas, j'espère que vous allez aimer ! Bonne lecture

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 6 :<span> Lettres**

Le jour suivant le baiser entre Hermione et Draco passa très lentement pour eux, chacun s'appliquant à éviter l'autre, surtout Hermione. Mais la présence de l'autre leur manquait, et on pouvait remarquer les longs regards qu'ils se lançaient quand l'autre ne faisait pas attention. Ce petit manège dura trois longs jours, avant l'intervention de deux mystérieuses personnes, enfin, pas si mystérieuses que ça.

En effet, Blaise et Eric en avaient marre de leur comportement puéril, après tout, ce n'était qu'un baiser. Ils avaient été mis au courant par Draco, après moult tortures, et décidèrent de mettre au point un plan ingénieux, afin que leur deux amis puissent mettre à plat leurs pensées et passent à autre chose.

C'est alors que, toujours aussi mystérieusement, Draco et Hermione se retrouvèrent enfermés dans une pièce vide, qui n'avait, apparemment, aucune utilité. Les personnes ayant mis en place ce stratagème complexe qui avait demandé ces trois longs jours de réflexion, les enfermèrent d'un sort qui nécessitait, afin de pouvoir s'en libérer, que toute vérité soit dévoilée.

- Alors maintenant, vous réglez vos petits problèmes d'enfant gâtés, et vous pourrez sortir d'ici ! lança Eric à travers la porte.

- Tu vas me le payer Stewart ! cria Draco, néanmoins amusé par la situation.

Eric, et Blaise aussi, vu que tu n'aurais jamais eu l'idée de faire cette idiotie tout seul, laissez nous sortir. Il n'y a rien donc je ne vois pas pourquoi on est enfermé ici, dit Hermione d'une voix calme.

- Et bien Grangy, je suis dans le malheur de t'apprendre que, même si nous le voulions, vous ne pourrez pas sortir d'ici sans avoir discuté de « l'évènement ». Votre liberté dépend de vous. Alors faites un effort pour vous sortir d'ici, ricana Blaise.

- Espèce de…

- Tut tut tut Granger ! On ne jure pas ! se moqua Blaise, semblant prendre un plaisir fou à cette situation.

- Tu es bouché ou quoi Zabini, je m'appelle Stewart maintenant ! Faudra vraiment apprendre à écouter de temps à autre… dit Hermione, blasée.

- T'écouter ? Et puis quoi encore ! Le jour où je ferais attention à tes paroles incessantes et manquant cruellement d'intérêt, je ne serais plus Blaise Zabini, mais plutôt un stupide rouquin, dit Blaise.

- Bon, on se calme là. Le but, c'était que Draco et Hermy puissent se parler, et régler leurs désaccords. Pas qu'une dispute naisse. On vous laisse. Débrouillez-vous ! annonça Eric, en quittant les lieux, suivit par un Blaise ronchon.

Un long silence suivit le départ de nos deux acolytes. Draco décida alors de le briser et dit :

- Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on finira par sortir d'ici…

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'on a à se dire Draco, tout est normal bon sang !

- Hermione, tu sais bien de quoi ils veulent qu'on parle. Enfin, ce n'était qu'un baiser.

- Justement, si c'est aussi banal que ça, pourquoi veux-tu en parler ? Et pourquoi sommes-nous toujours là d'ailleurs ? On en a parlé. C'est fini. Il n'y rien d'autre à dire de plus.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était banal. Enfin, c'est mon premier vrai baiser. D'habitude, les filles que j'embrasse, c'est juste pour m'amuser, toi, j'en avais envie… dit Draco, gêné.

- Je… j'en avais envie aussi, dit Hermione, rougissante. Mais ça s'arrête là. On est amis et on s'entendait très bien avant ça.

- Oui, tu as raison, déclara Draco, quelque peu déçu.

- Alors, amis ? dit Hermione, tout sourire.

- Amis.

Ils se firent alors un câlin, Hermione appréciant le confort de ses bras musclés et son odeur musqué, et Draco enfouissant son visage dans sa cascade de boucles auburn, sentant leur odeur. Un savant mélange de fruits rouges, avec une petite touche de vanille. Délicieux.

Ils se séparèrent, à regret, quand ils entendirent le bruit caractéristique d'une porte qui se déverrouille. Ils se retournèrent donc vers la source du bruit, et furent heureux de voir qu'ils pouvaient enfin sortir.

Draco se releva, et aida Hermione à en faire de même, puis ils se dirigèrent, bras-dessus-bras-dessous vers le jardin.

A leur vue, Eric, qui volait sur son balai en compagnie de Blaise, s'approcha d'eux, suivit par ce-dernier. Il dit alors :

- On ne s'attendait pas à vous revoir aussi vite, et surtout en aussi bons termes !

- Eh bien, pour tout te dire, nous non plus, dit Hermione en rigolant.

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée ensemble, s'amusant comme des jeunes de leur âge, chose plutôt inhabituelle pour des sangs purs. Mais ce n'était pas n'importe quels sangs purs, comme vous pouvez le deviner.

Le soir venu, Hermione monta, accompagnée par ses trois acolytes, à sa chambre, ils se souhaitèrent tous une bonne nuit, étant déjà deux heures du matin.

La jeune Stewart rentra dans sa chambre, et son regard fut attiré par un hibou, toquant doucement à sa fenêtre. Elle s'approcha et lui ouvrit, il se posa alors sur son bureau, et lui tendit sa patte. Elle décrocha doucement la lettre, veillant à ne pas lui faire mal, puis lui apporta rapidement de quoi grignoter et boire.

Elle retourna le papier entre ses mains, et déduit, suite à l'écriture en patte de mouche, que la lettre venait d'Harry et Ron, qui se trouvaient au Terrier. Elle l'ouvrit donc.

_« Mione,_

_Tu nous manques énormément, et nous nous inquiétons suite à l'absence de réponse à notre dernière lettre. Que se passe-t-il ? Nous espérons que rien de grave ne s'est produit._

_Comme nous te l'avions précisé dans notre précédente lettre, le mariage de Bill et Fleur se déroule dans une semaine, et bien sûr, tu es invitée. Nous aimerions aussi que tu viennes passer le reste des vacances avec nous, au Terrier. Cela ferait très plaisir à Mme Weasley, et encore plus à nous !_

_Tu trouveras une lettre de Ginny ci-jointe. Elle a vraiment hâte que tu viennes, et nous aussi d'ailleurs._

_Harry et Ron »_

Hermione pris alors la seconde feuille et entama la lecture :

_« Mia,_

_Tu me manques trop ! Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu, qu'on ne s'est pas parlé ! Et je sens que l'on a beaucoup de choses à se dire. En tout cas moi, j'en ai. Tu ne sauras jamais ce qu'il s'est passé pendant ton absence *à ces mots, Hermione se dit que comparé à ce qui lui était arrivé à elle, rien ne pouvait être plus surprenant*. Le mariage de Bill et Fleur est pour bientôt, on doit absolument faire une tournée au chemin de traverse afin de nous trouver une robe. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas les journées shopping, mais ça va être amusant, je te le promets ! * « Si seulement elle savait ! » pensa Hermione, un sourire se peignant sur son visage*._

_A très bientôt j'espère, on t'attend avec impatience._

_Des bises, Ginny »_

Hermione réalisa alors à quel point elle avait peu pensé à ses amis pendant ces vacances, elle les avait négligé et complètement oublié. Elle se rappela alors qu'Harry mentionnait une lettre à laquelle elle n'aurait pas répondu.

Elle fouilla alors sous le tas de feuilles qui s'entassaient sur son bureau, et la trouva enfin.

Elle la décacheta délicatement puis la lu. Elle contenait à peu près la même chose que celle lue auparavant.

Des regrets l'envahirent et elle décida de demander à ses parents d'aller passer le reste des vacances chez les Weasley demain à la première heure, elle pourrait ainsi en profiter pour les mettre au courant de sa situation.

C'est sur ces bonnes résolutions qu'elle se coucha, appréhendant malgré tout la réaction de ses amis.

* * *

><p>N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensant en <strong>reviewant<strong> ! Je vous préviens dès maintenant, le prochain chapitre tardera un peu par rapport à ce que je vous ai habitué comme rythme de publication, mais je de plus en plus de mal à mettre mes idées en écrit... Et pour suivre l'idée d'une lectrice, que je remercie, j'envisage une co-écriture, donc dites le moi si vous êtes interéssés, puis je vous tiendrais au courant.

xoxo


	7. Hésitations

Je suis vraiment désolée pour cette absence, mais j'étais pas mal occupée (en voyage et avec la rentrée qui approche...) et surtout malade, encore ! Bref, je voulais vous dire qu'à partir de ce chapitre, je suis en co-écriture avec Erika's Diaries.

On espère que ça va vous plaire, sur ce, bonne lecture !

PS: Je m'excuse, dans le chapitre précédent, j'ai dit "voilà le chapitre 7 est publié", je voulais dire "le chapitre 6" ! Je n'ai vraiment pas le courage d'aller changer ça donc encore désolée...

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 8 :<span> Hésitations**

Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, Hermione se réveilla avec hâte : ses parents ne tarderaient pas à sortir afin de vaquer à leurs occupations, dont elle ignorait toujours la nature, et le seul moment pour elle de les intercepter était le petit déjeuner. C'est ainsi qu'elle enfila rapidement un jean, sautillant partout afin de le remonter, et qu'elle passa un débardeur noir assez simple. Elle se chaussa par la suite des tongs noirs elles aussi, puis attacha ses longs cheveux auburn en chemin en une queue de cheval haute.

C'est ainsi qu'elle arriva devant la grande porte de la toute aussi grande salle à manger. Elle n'y trouva que ses parents, Eric, Blaise et Draco dormant toujours.

- Bonjour Hermione, tu as l'air pressée ! fit remarquer sa mère.

- Bonjour ! Non, je voulais juste descendre à temps pour pouvoir vous parler de certaines choses… répondit-elle tout en s'asseyant, se saisissant d'un toast qu'elle beurra minutieusement.

- Ah… Et de quoi voulais tu nous parler ? demanda Dean.

- Laisse là d'abord manger, on en parlera dès qu'on aura fini notre petit-déjeuner.

Ils mangèrent alors, parlant de choses et d'autres, malgré l'agitation d'Hermione. Elle avait vraiment hâte d'avoir leur accord et d'aller rendre visite à ses meilleurs amis !

Une fois le repas fini, ils se dirigèrent vers un petit salon où Hermione entama la conversation :

- Alors voilà, comme vous devez surement le savoir, je suis devenue amie en première année avec Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley.

- Oui, en effet. Nous étions mis au courant de ta vie par tes parents adoptifs ainsi que Dumbledore, répondit Liliane tout en hochant la tête.

Hermione s'interrogea alors sur la nature de la relation entre ses parents et Dumbledore. Ainsi, ce-dernier était au courant et ne lui avait jamais rien dit ! Mais d'un autre côté, sa nature réfléchie et logique comprenait que ce n'était pas à Dumbledore de lui annoncer une telle nouvelle… Mais tout de même ! Elle avait l'impression d'avoir toujours vécu dans le mensonge, et cette sensation ne faisait que se renforcer avec le temps. Même si elle essayait de se raisonner, elle n'arrivait pas à accepter toutes ces années où sa vie n'avait été qu'un canular, quelque chose monté de toute pièces que ses sois disant parents contrôlaient avec l'aide du professeur Dumbledore. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir trahie et surtout méfiante, sur la défensive. Après tous ces mensonges, ça ne l'étonnerait pas qu'il y en ait encore d'autres ! Autant ne pas s'attacher à son entourage présent, au risque d'être blessée. Et cette pensée était surtout dirigée vers un certain blond...

Elle reporta ses sombres réflexions pour plus tard, se concentrant sur la conversation actuelle, et dit :

- J'ai l'habitude de passer avec eux les dernières semaines de vacances, au Terrier, et il se trouve qu'ils m'ont demandée de venir, comme les années précédentes…

- Eh bien, ne peux-tu pas te passer d'eux pour cet été ? demanda Liliane avec espoir.

- Malheureusement, non. Ils ont toujours été là pour moi, depuis ma première année, et puis, je n'ai pas envie qu'ils soient mis au courant de ma situation en même temps que les autres élèves de Poudlard ! Ce sont mes meilleurs amis, et je juge qu'ils méritent de connaître la vérité de ma bouche, répondit Hermione, quelque peu contrariée.

- Nous leur devons bien ça, pour avoir été là pour toi et avoir si bien pris soin de toi… Nous ne pouvons t'empêcher de voir tes amis.

- En effet. Je ne vous le demande que par politesse. De plus, le mariage de Bill et de Fleur est dans une semaine, et j'y suis invitée aussi…

- Tu y assisteras, promis sa mère. Mais n'auras tu pas besoin d'une robe pour cet évènement ?

- J'ai prévu avec Ginny d'aller faire du shopping au chemin de traverse deux jours avant le mariage, si ça ne vous dérange pas.

- Non, bien sûr que non, rassura Dean. N'hésite pas à nous demander si tu as besoin d'argent. D'ailleurs, nous avons une surprise pour toi ainsi qu'Eric. Nous vous la donnerons ce soir au dîner.

- Mais j'impose une condition par rapport à la visite de tes amis, dit Liliane.

- Et laquelle ? demanda Hermione, assez agacée.

- Tu ne pourras partir qu'après le départ de Draco et Blaise, c'est-à-dire dans trois jours.

- Ça me va, annonça Hermione après réflexion.

- On te laisse, nous devons y aller, dit Dean. Bonne journée ! Et dis aux garçons que nous ne reviendrons que tard le soir, à l'heure pour le dîner. Débrouillez-vous pour aujourd'hui, enfin, demandez aux elfes de maison en cas de besoin.

- D'accord, à ce soir alors, dit Hermione, essayant de passer outre le fait que son père traitait les elfes comme s'ils se devaient d'être à leur service, mais elle se dit que ce n'était surement pas le bon moment de faire compagne pour la SALE, elle avait bien des choses à faire, et de plus, il les traitait avec bien plus de respect que Lucius Malefoy.

Et ils disparurent dans un « plop » sonore.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione était installée dans le jardin sur un transat, protégée du soleil par un grand parasol, lisant attentivement son livre, ses sourcils froncés en signe de concentration.

Le silence ambiant ayant affuté son ouïe, elle remarqua rapidement le bruit de pas, bien que discrets, qui se rapprochaient. Elle sut bien d'avance que ce n'était pas Blaise, ce-dernier étant aussi discret qu'un hippopotame enragé.

Elle feignit ne pas avoir entendu l'intrus s'approcher, et fis semblant de lire, afin de voir comment réagirait la personne.

Sa réaction ne se fut pas attendre. En effet, Eric, qui était la personne qui approchait, se jeta sur elle et la mitrailla de chatouilles, puis se redressa, le livre en main, victorieux.

- Rend moi ça Eric ! ronchonna Hermione.

- Alors, « Sorts utiles à la création d'une piscine », lut-il, c'est quoi ça, une piscine ?

- Tu verras quand tu m'auras rendu le livre !

- Tu n'auras la livre que lorsque tu m'expliqueras, répondit-il du tac au tac.

- Eric ! Tu es lourd, rend moi ça tout de suite, sinon tu subiras les pires tortures au monde, menaça-t-elle.

- Eh bien j'attends de voir ça.

Il ne put rajouter un autre mot qu'elle se jeta sur lui et le chatouilla, le faisant s'esclaffer de rire, mais bien vite les rôles s'inversèrent, et Hermione se retrouva piégée à son propre jeu.

- Tu n'attends rien pour voir, s'écria-t-il victorieux.

Il lui rendit alors la pareille, puis s'arrêta après les supplications de sa sœur qui n'en pouvait décemment plus.

- Alors, tu m'expliques ? s'entêta-t-il.

- Tu n'as plus de quoi faire le poids, JE mène le jeu.

Il remarqua alors le livre qu'elle faisait tourner entre ses mains habiles. La maligne, elle avait profité de leur petit moment « récréatif » pour le lui prendre.

- Je me demande pourquoi tu n'es pas allée à Serpentard, bouda-t-il.

- Merci Merlin, je n'avais pas besoin de ça en plus de tout ce qui m'arrive, s'écria-t-elle. Et au fait, tu sais dans quelle maison tu seras ?

- Non, pas encore. Je suis sensé passer sous le Choixpeau Magique en même temps que les premières années.

- J'ai hâte de voir ça, et j'espère que tu seras à Gryffondor, avec moi.

- Je l'espère aussi, répondit-il avant de se jeter dans le transat précédemment occupé par sa sœur, qui, elle, se mit à l'œuvre et commença à jeter divers sorts vers le jardin.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils furent rejoints par Draco et Blaise qui firent apparaître deux autres transats sur lesquels ils s'écrasèrent, continuant ainsi leur nuit de sommeil, après avoir jeté un regard intrigué vers Hermione.

Une demi-heure plus tard, une Hermione en maillot de bain rouge, comme sa maison, réveilla les trois endormis par un jet d'eau glacé.

Ils se levèrent alors, frôlant la crise cardiaque et lui jetèrent un regard lourd de reproche, mais leur rancune s'envola bien vite à la vue de ce qui s'offrait devant eux, c'est-à-dire une Hermione en maillot en train de nager dans une immense baignoire remplie d'eau, dans laquelle des dauphins et sofas flottaient doucement, au rythme de l'eau.

- Allez ! Enfilez vos shorts et venez me rejoindre ! s'écria Hermione, qui chevauchait un dauphin, devant les regards apeurés d'Eric, Draco et Blaise.

- Mais c'est quoi ça ? s'écria finalement Eric.

- Une piscine, Eric. Je te l'avais dit tout à l'heure que j'allais en construire une. Arrêtez de faire cette tête et venez me rejoindre ! Ce ne sont pas de vrais dauphins, ce ne sont que des bouées. Vous êtes vraiment exaspérant, dit Hermione.

Eric se débarrassa alors de son t-shirt et se jeta à l'eau, qu'il trouva agréablement tiède. Il fit quelques longueurs puis se jeta sur Hermione qu'il fit tomber de sa monture dont il s'empara bien vite, malgré les protestations de sa sœur.

Draco et Blaise, beaucoup plus hésitants que leur ami, s'avancèrent prudemment mais se retrouvèrent vite à l'eau, n'ayant pas vu Hermione qui s'était glissée derrière eux et qui les poussa, sans se soucier de leurs habits désormais trempés.

Ils passèrent alors le reste de l'après-midi ensemble près de la piscine que les trois garçons apprécièrent énormément, Blaise et Draco programmant d'en installer une chez eux.

Hermione les mis au courant durant l'après-midi qu'elle partirait, dès le départ de Draco et Blaise, au Terrier, pour revoir ses amis, et ce au grand damne des garçons qui désapprouvaient complètement, préférant de loin l'avoir à leurs côtés.

Le soleil commençait doucement à se coucher, signal pour les quatre jeunes gens qu'ils devaient rentrer, ce qu'ils firent sans plus attendre. Ils se douchèrent puis se retrouvèrent dans la chambre d'Eric, leur lieu de rendez-vous habituel.

- Alors, on fait quoi ce soir ? demanda Blaise.

- Je propose qu'on joue au strip-poker ! s'écria Draco comme un bienheureux.

- Hors de question que ma sœur se déshabille devant des pervers comme vous, répondit Eric.

- Et puis c'est pas juste pour moi, je suis la seule fille, lança Hermione. Je propose qu'on regarde un film, puis le soir, après le dîner et après que les parents nous aient donné la surprise, on va en boite.

- Je vote pour ! dirent Eric et Blaise. Mais c'est quoi un film ? continua Blaise.

Hermione leur expliqua rapidement le concept, puis leur annonça qu'ils le regarderaient sur son ordinateur qu'elle avait emmené avec elle en cas d'ennui.

Ils furent très intrigués par cet engin moldu dont ils ne comprenaient absolument rien du tout, mais ils apprécièrent le film, malgré les nombreuses questions qui fusaient quant à ce concept qui leur était complètement inconnu.

Vers vingt heures, Dean et Liliane rentrèrent enfin, et furent surpris de retrouver les quatre jeunes gens serrés comme des sardines sur le lit d'Eric, Blaise sur l'extrémité droite, près de Draco qui tenait Hermione par la taille, celle-ci lui donnant du dos et reposant sa tête et ses mains sur son frère qui lui faisait ainsi face, et tout ce petit monde était profondément endormi.

Ils hésitèrent longuement avant de les réveiller, mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de se décider qu'Eric se leva doucement, veillant à ne pas réveiller sa sœur qui s'appuya d'avantage contre le torse de Draco. Il rejoint le couple à pas de loup, embrassa sa mère et salua son père, puis se dirigea vers un Blaise à moitié endormi qu'il traîna derrière lui. Il ne restait plus qu'Hermione et Draco dans le lit, qui s'étaient ostensiblement rapprochés suite au froid dû au mouvement des deux garçons.

Liliane, Dean, Blaise et Eric les observèrent un long moment, pensant tous la même chose : ces deux la finiront ensemble, avec ou sans leur aide. Mais pour l'instant, ils se débrouillaient très bien tout seuls.

Ils sortirent discrètement, et décidèrent de les laisser dormir encore un peu avant le dîner, les elfes n'ayant pas encore finit la préparation des plats.

Quelques minutes après leur départ de la chambre, Draco papillonna des yeux puis les ouvrit doucement. Il se sentait étrangement bien, quelque chose de chaud et doux se serrant contre lui, entraînant des vagues de chaleur et de bien être dans tout son corps. Il distingua vaguement les traits de la « chose chaude et douce » qu'il identifia rapidement comme étant Hermione.

Elle avait les points fermés et appuyés contre son torse, et leurs jambes étaient entrelacées. Quant à lui, il la tenait d'une poigne ferme mais délicate par la taille, et il la rapprocha plus près de lui. Il remarqua alors qu'elle avait les sourcils froncés et la bouche tordue en une expression de douleur et d'angoisse. Elle semblait dire quelque chose, comme une plainte, mais il ne comprenait pas ses paroles. Il commença alors à faire voyager sa main le long de sa colonne vertébrale, caressant au passage ses longs cheveux d'une douceur qui l'étonna, étant sur qu'ils n'avaient pas la même texture avant. Sous l'insistance réconfortante de ses caresses, elle se détendit et se décrispa tout contre lui, renforçant leur étreinte.

Draco se baissa alors légèrement, et enfouit son visage dans sa chevelure bouclée, inspirant avec enivrement son odeur envoutante. Il ne put s'empêcher de lui déposer quelques baisers le long de sa mâchoire ce qui sembla la réveiller. Elle entrouvrit un œil, ce qui le fit pouffer, puis un deuxième. Elle l'observa attentivement, encore dans les vapes. Elle émit un léger gémissement puis se rapprocha de lui, réduisant la distance de leur deux corps au maximum. Ce rapprochement, bien qu'innocent, mis les sens de Draco en alerte. Elle ne réalisait pas à quel point elle le rendait fou, dans sa pureté et ses gestes empreints d'innocence. Elle l'attendrissait, et, encore plus que ça, elle le faisait la désirer, et qui sait, peut-être bien plus que ça… Mais aucun de ces deux-là ne semblait s'apercevoir de la tension que leur deux corps diffusaient en la présence de l'autre, leur attirance irrémédiable.

Draco vit qu'Hermione semblait prête à se rendormir, fermant doucement ses yeux. Il se pencha alors vers elle, frottant gentiment son nez contre sa joue, puis contre son nez à elle. Elle ouvrit alors les yeux, le dardant d'un regard empreint d'incompréhension et de tendresse, mais aussi d'une vive lueur qu'il ne lui avait jusque-là jamais vu, mais qui lui allait tellement bien. Serait-ce vraiment du désir qu'il voyait dans ses yeux ? Il se dit alors que oui, et se pencha d'avantage vers elle, prenant ses yeux fermés comme une acceptation, et captura délicatement ses lèvres en un baiser tendre et doux. Mais Draco Malefoy n'était ni tendre, ni doux, malgré tout ce qu'Hermione pouvait suscitait de nouveau en lui, ces deux traits de caractère ne l'accompagnaient pas bien longtemps, même en sa présence, SURTOUT en sa présence. Même s'il essayait de refréner son trop plein de désir envers ce petit bout de femme qui éveillait ses sens, il ne put se retenir longtemps et leur baiser passa de timide et délicat à sauvage et passionné.

Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, goûtant l'autre avec un plaisir non feint, transparaissant à travers leurs gémissements lassifs. Comment un tel baiser pouvait-il créer de telles sensations, se demandaient-ils. La réponse, bien qu'évidente, ne leur vint pas à l'esprit, n'étant pas prêts à entendre une vérité bien effrayante. Ils profitèrent alors de ce baiser, oubliant toutes leurs questions, répondant à ce désir refoulé, qui, une fois lâché, était indomptable. Ils se séparèrent alors, à bout de souffle et dans un piteux état.

Draco surmontait à califourchon Hermione, sa chemise à moitié déboutonnée et ses mains s'aventurant sous le débardeur de sa proie qui elle, s'évertuait quelques minutes plus tôt à ouvrir les boutons de chemise du blond, et gardait ses mains sur son torse après leur baiser, ses cheveux sauvages allant dans tous les sens d'une façon que Draco jugea de sexy, et ses lèvres rouges gonflées par ce plaisir partagé.

Ils se regardèrent longuement, ne sachant où se mettre ou quoi faire. Draco se dégagea alors doucement d'Hermione, reboutonnant sa chemise, et Hermione laissa tomber ses bras le long de son corps.

_" Merlin, que venaient-ils de faire ? " _ fut leur pensée commune.

Hermione se redressa vivement, réajusta ses habits ainsi que ses cheveux, enfila rapidement ses sandales puis s'approcha de Draco qui lui tournait du dos. Elle lui dit alors :

- On n'aurait pas dû recommencer.

- Mais dis-moi Hermione, comment savoir ce que l'on peut ou ne pas faire ? Qui nous dicte ces règles que l'on s'évertue à suivre ? Ne dis rien, toi-même tu ne le sais pas. Alors quand tu auras une réponse qui vaut vraiment la peine d'être dite, je te laisserais. Pour l'instant, tu vas devoir réaliser et surtout assumer le fait qu'il y a définitivement quelque chose entre nous, quelque chose d'assez puissant pour que l'on ne puisse plus se contrôler une fois seuls.

- Je… Je sais que tu as raison. Mais nous ne pouvons pas ! s'écria Hermione. C'est contre toute logique, Hermione Granger et Draco Malefoy sont censés se détester, et non pas… tu vois, faire ce que l'on fait !

- Comme tu viens de dire Hermione, Granger et Malefoy sont censés se détester, mais qu'en est-il de Stewart et Malefoy ? Je te laisse y réfléchir, ils doivent nous attendre, viens !

Il l'attrapa alors par la main et elle le suivit docilement, les rouages de son cerveau grinçant sous l'effort qu'il fournissait afin de donner un sens à tout cela, un sens qui était autre que celui qui s'était déjà imposée à elle. Non, définitivement, cela ne pouvait être ça.

Une fois dans la salle à manger, tous les regards convergèrent vers eux et Draco la lâcha immédiatement. A leur façon de les regarder, ils en savaient plus qu'ils n'auraient dû, mais ils ne firent aucune remarque. Ils s'assirent côté à côte, comme à leur habitude, et firent comme si tout était normal, et la gêne qu'Hermione appréhendait ne fit pas son apparition entre elle et Draco, mais il fallait bien dire que ce dernier régissait comme si rien ne s'était passé, ce qui, au fond, la vexait un peu.

Le repas se passa tranquillement, malgré les regards éloquents que leurs lançaient Blaise et Eric.

Finalement, au moment du dessert, les parents se levèrent et donnèrent à Hermione et Eric une boite chacun, identique en tous points. Excepté peut être la petite étiquette portant chacun leur prénom.

Ils l'ouvrirent alors, et eurent chacun une réaction au début similaire puis extrêmement différente.

Ils restèrent bouche bée devant leur carte de crédit dorée, puis, tandis qu'Eric sautillait de joie, en s'écriant « Enfin ! Enfin ! Hallelujah ! », Hermione rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et se répandit en excuse, expliquant à Liliane et Dean, sous leur regard attendrit face à son embarras, son incapacité à accepter un tel cadeau… Ils ne lui laissèrent même pas le temps de continuer ses explications qu'ils dirent :

« Pas de refus possible. Enfin, pour toi Eric, nous nous doutions que tu n'allais pas nous dire que tu ne pouvais pas la prendre. Donc Hermione, tu es de la famille, tu es notre fille, donc c'est normal que tu ais droit à tout ça, ne soit pas embarrassée avec nous ! Et vu qu'Eric et Blaise nous ont mis au courant pour votre sortie en boite, vous aurez l'occasion d'inaugurer votre carte » dit Dean avec un clin d'œil après sa dernière réplique.

« Mais pas de bêtises ! Et les garçons, prenez soin d'Hermione surtout ! » rajouta Liliane, couvant Hermione d'un regard rempli de tendresse.

Les ''garçons '' se mirent à promettre à la mère inquiète qu'ils veilleront à ce qu'elle aille bien, sous l'œil amusé de Dean et mi-attendri mi-blasé d'Hermione. Ce qu'ils pouvaient être extrémistes ! Que pouvait-il bien lui arriver pendant cette soirée ?

Mais Hermione était bien loin de savoir ce qui l'attendait …

* * *

><p>Donc voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu, et surtout que le chapitre répondait à vos espérances et qu'il n'était pas trop court. On ne vous promet rien (Erika's Diaries et moi-même) par rapport au prochain chapitre. La rentrée est dans deux jours donc nous n'auront pas vraiment le temps pour ça. Toutefois, on essayera de faire aussi vite que possible. <strong>Reviews ?<strong>

xoxo


	8. HELP

Bonjour,

Je sais que je n'ai pas publié de chapitres pendant un –très- long moment, mais je n'ai pas la force de continuer cette histoire par moi-même, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de l'abandonner c'est pour ça que je publie ce chapitre, afin de vous demander votre aide, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour faire une co-écriture. Si je trouve quelqu'un, je ferais en sorte de mener la fanfiction jusqu'au bout, dans le cas échéant, je vais devoir laisser tomber. Voilà. C'est malgré moi mais c'est ingérable. Je suis vrmt désolée d'en venir à ça. Gros bisous !


End file.
